


Ring(?) On It

by BirdsOfFreedom



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bagels, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsOfFreedom/pseuds/BirdsOfFreedom
Summary: Wolfram looked gorgeous standing by the fountain talking to the town folk. Yuuri decides then and there he has to propose so Wolfram knows he loves him.The problem is Yuuri doesn't have a ring, but he isn't going to let that stop him. Not when he spots the perfect replacement at the bakery...





	Ring(?) On It

**Author's Note:**

> Demon = Mazoku

The sunlight shone off each golden strand of blond hair and Yuuri could only stare, open mouthed in awe. He watched as Wolfram knelt by the fountain so he could better talk to the gathering of town children around him. One young boy blushed and held a flower out to the Demon and Wolfram smiled as he accepted the gift. Other children held out flowers and they started weaving them into his honey locks. Wolfram put his hands together, then after saying something to his small audience he threw them into the air and a dove made of fire flew up into the sky. All the children erupted in awe, squealing and tugging on Wolfram’s sleeve to _‘do it again!’_.

In that moment Wolfram’s eyes shone with such delight as he let a laugh bubble out of him and Yuuri _knew_. He loved that man. Of course Yuuri already knew this, but he felt it in his whole being in that moment. The royal couple had been officially courting for months by this point but Yuuri didn’t think that was enough anymore. He needed to marry Wolfram and he was going to make sure Wolfram knew it.

The Demon King turned and filtered his eyes over the surrounding stalls. He groaned when he noted there were only food stands nearby. He’d been hoping for a jeweler. He needed a makeshift ring. Spotting a bakery selling mini bagels, Yuuri figured that would do. He strode over and passionately slammed a small bag heavy with coin onto the table and pointed to the small round pastry, never taking his eyes of Wolfram. He could hear the baker spluttering at her King’s brash actions but she wrapped the sole bagel in a pretty cloth and placed it delicately in his upturned palm.

“Your Majesty, s-surely you can’t just want one—” She stuttered but Yuuri was already gone.

The King marched over to the unaware fire Demon and the children all stopped to stare in wonder at the passionate expression painted on their King’s face.

“—and that’s how he brought peace to not only our kingdom but also—” Wolfram was almost at the end of explaining when Yuuri grasped his shoulder, making the Demon jump. “Yuuri! What the heck, you scared the life out—” Wolfram startled with a growl, and turned to yell at his King but Yuuri cut him off again.

“Wolfram Von Bielefield,” Yuuri then knelt in front of Wolfram, holding the cloth up, “would you do me the greatest honour and marry me.” As simple as that he unwrapped the fabric so the small round bagel was revealed.

Wolfram was frozen still. A bright red flush had consumed his cheeks. He sucked in a breath of air before he threw his hands over his face. “Is that a bagel?” Wolfram was flustered. Yuuri grinned. It was a rare sight to see Wolfram embarrassed. Yet Yuuri wanted to hear an answer to his question so he stood and crowded into Wolfram space, whispering into Wolfram’s ear so none of the children could hear, “Is that a yes?”.

Wolfram gasped at Yuuri’s sudden closeness but finally he let his hands slide from his face. Yuuri noted that Wolfram’s emerald eyes looked watery and Yuuri felt his mischievous grin slip into a tender smile. He’d made Wolfram wait almost a decade to hear these word, he couldn’t blame the Demon for getting emotional.

“Of course it’s a yes you big oaf.” The words were mumbled so softly Yuuri had to lean in even further to hear them. Now Yuuri's smile was huge and split his face in two.

“I love you Wolf. I think I always have.” Then Yuuri was kissing Wolfram. The Demon gasped for a second time in shock and Yuuri used it to deepen the kiss. He felt Wolfram melt into him. Then the Demon pushed him away, lips red and swollen as he muttered something about public indecency, but he was smiling.

Then there was a deafening cacophony of cheers and shouts. The pair both jumped and turned to see the streets filled with villagers all yelling in joy. Yuuri finally had the decorum to blush himself as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Ah here, this is for you.” Yuuri took Wolfram’s hand and slipped the bagel around his ring finger. It got stuck halfway down and the pair burst into a fit of giggles.

“I can’t believe you used a bagel!” Wolfram managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

“I’ll get you one that fits later, I was desperate!” Yuuri retorted with a deepening bloom of red staining his cheeks.

“Another bagel?” Wolfram was only teasing but it was his turn to make Yuuri flustered.

“No a ring, I’ll get you a proper ring!” Yuuri shouted. This set the townsfolk off again into another round of cheers. The royal couple finally turned to address the crowds, waving bashfully as they held hands.

Wolfram couldn’t stop staring at the bagel pushed halfway down his finger. It was so silly, rushed, and uniquely Yuuri he never wanted to take it off. A quick glance next to him in the carriage revealed Yuuri was still glazing at Wolfram with happily content eyes and a stupid grin. The King hadn’t stopped grinning since the whole event back in the town square. Wolfram couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. He shuffled closer to Yuuri, keeping eye contact. “Hey.”

Wolfram was so distracted by the sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes that he hadn’t processed the word he spoke, just kept leaning closer to Yuuri.

“Hey.” Yuuri responsed, and he closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in another kiss. This time it was slow and delibrate. There were so many emotions running through Wolfram’s mind but he allowed himself to simply focus on the kiss. Wolfram felt himself relax as he sighed into Yuuri’s mouth.

“I don’t know if I can ever get used to kissing you…” Wolfram whispered, even though they were the only two within the carriage.

“I could say the same thing.” Yuuri breathed it out with a small laugh. Then his eyes softened and he reached up to tuck a lock of Wolfram’s hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long.” It was so tender Wolfram couldn’t hold himself together any longer. In a sudden rush all the emotions that had been boiling away inside of him bubbled out and he choked on a sob as tears started falling.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay, I got you.” It was all Wolfram needed to hear Yuuri say and more. He believed Yuuri. At one point, many years ago he wouldn’t have. Wouldn’t have even trusted the half-demon to tend to his horse, but now Wolfram entrusted his whole life to the man beside him. So he cried in earnest and somehow Yuuri understood without Wolfram saying anything that it wasn’t because he was upset. Wolfram was euphoric with happy tears. When Wolfram looked up he saw Yuuri was crying too and the pair could to nothing but laugh at what a happy mess they both were.

When they had both calmed down and Wolfram was cozily tucked into the crook of Yuuri’s neck as he dozed off into a nap, Yuuri turned and smiled down at the Demon.

“I love you, Wolf.” Yuuri mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on top of Wolfram’s head.

Wolfram turned in his sleep and nuzzled closer to Yuuri, and it was enough of a reply for Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a bit of fun for Valentine's Day. In true KKM style it's weird and wacky. Don't take it too seriously, and I hope you all have a lovely day~


End file.
